


Confession

by Bubblesmut



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Kale x Caulifla, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesmut/pseuds/Bubblesmut
Summary: Kale has something important to confide to Caulifla.
Relationships: Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not dead! I'm going to try to post more than once every three years. Thanks yall for the support and I love you! Enjoy!
> 
> Obviously this is explicit. Continue at your own risk.

"So what's up, Kale?" 

I had requested to meet with Caulifla earlier, and now my heart is beating out of my chest. I feel like it's echoing in Caulifla's room and I can't look at her.

Today was the day I decided I wanted to tell her that I...loved her. 

After Caulifla's experiences with Shallot and how I thought she...she had experienced love with him... I couldn't stand it. I completely lost control. 

Whenever Caulifla and Shallot saved me, I realized then how I really felt for Caulifla. I even talked to the strange Ribrianne woman who was elated to talk about love with me. It was so much that it was overwhelming, but it seemed to help. I think. 

Caulifla looks me over as she's chewing on a hock of meat, her eyes looking concerned. 

"Wash uhp? You sheem off tuhday," Caulifla asks, her voice distorted from her chewing. 

"U-um...I wanted to talk...talk to you about something." 

I swallow and look at Caulifla. She nods, waiting for me to continue. I feel my throat go dry. 

"I... Do you remember when you and Shallot saved me from the dark ki?" 

Caulifla looks troubled for a moment, taking another big bite out of her meat and nodding. 

"W-well...remember how that strange lady Ribrianne was teaching you about love?" 

Caulifla nods and smiles.

"O' course!" Caulifla swallows and smacks her chest, moving toward me and sitting next to me on her ragged bed.

"Man, Shallot kicked major ass that day! You fought so hard too, I'm just...glad I could save you, Kale. I thought maybe I lost you." 

Caulifla snaps the bone from the hock between her hand, growling. 

"I better never see that stupid Babidi wizard, or else he's gonna get a nasty knuckle sandwich!" Caulifla exclaims, smacking her fist against her palm. I giggle, and Caulifla smiles wide at me. 

"What made ya bring this up, though?" 

Caulifla's question immediately silences me and I feel my hands tingle with sweat. 

How was I going to say this? 

"I... I have been thinking a lot. I...I feel whole when I'm with you, Caulifla. I...can't stand to be away from you. I want to protect you and...and keep going further lengths with you! I want..." 

I sigh and peek at Caulifla, who looks surprisingly serious and is studying me. I feel my face flushing and clear my throat, looking back down. 

"I...I think I love you, Caulifla."

There, I finally said it. 

But...Caulifla laughs! 

"Gee, you made that seem a lot more dramatic than it shoulda been! I love you too, dummy." 

Caulifla reaches over and scruffles my hair, making me smile only slightly. Caulifla seems to notice and looks at me concerned. 

"Huh....? Is that not what you wanted to hear...?" 

She reaches her hand toward mine, putting it on top. I really can't handle this right now. 

"N-not just like that, Caulifla...I mean I...I want to be with you intimately...like humans practice."

At least I think that's what Ribrianne said. 

Caulifla stares, dumbfounded. 

I shake my head, I knew this was a bad idea. 

"Forget about it Caulifla, I'm sorry I-" 

"Kale, no! I'm...I don't know. I've thought a lot since that day too..." 

My eyes widen and I stare at Caulifla, myself now being dumbfounded. 

"Jeez, don't stare at me like that..."

Caulifla squeezes my hand, looking directly into my eyes. 

"I... I think I know what you mean. My heart gets funny around you. My brain goes numb sometimes, hell, I get pumped just knowing I'll see you every day."

My jaw drops slightly, and this makes Caulifla giggle. 

"Guessin' ya never thought you'd hear me talk like that. Haha! Tough ole Caulifla talking about this love crap...but...I think there's truth to it. I feel...other strange things regarding you. I don't know how to describe it, but..."

Caulifla looks away, seeming pretty embarrassed. 

"My lower body gets all hot and I get uncomfortable. It's so annoying and I don't understand it! I tried asking Goku about it and Vegeta got all weird and took Goku away before he could answer. It doesn't feel like a burn from training, it feels..." 

My Lords, I feel my face turning bright red. I think it was what Ribrianne had referred to as"sexual attraction". After she struggled with some questions I had, she had sent me to a woman named Bulma who further explained things for myself. I had never heard of the terms masturbation or sex drive, or anything really regarding the act. The only thing I really knew is that it was mostly between males and females, although it was common in Saiyan communities for same gendered Saiyans to be bound together.  
Bulma seemed shocked that I had known so little, but it surprised me how vast the topic really was. It was overwhelming. 

"Do you know what that feeling is, Kale?" 

I gasp from the sheer audacity of the question, slapping my hand over my mouth. Caulifla blinks, looking at me quite confused. 

"Ahaha...uhm...sorry,it just threw me off. U-um...yes,I do know. I've felt it too."

I see Caulifla turn red, something I barely ever saw. I look at her lips, noticing for the first time that they had volume and were a light shade of pink, looking almost delictable. Bulma had told me about kissing, a strange tradition where humans shared intimacy between their mouths. 

"Do you... Want to try kissing?" 

Caulifla looks at me funny. 

"Kissing....? What the hell is that?" 

I try to recall the videos Bulma had shown me of human acts like the aforementioned, however I still felt so unprepared, so green. 

"L-let me show you..."

I carefully reach up and brush Caulifla's hair behind her ear, feeling the warmth of her face. As I bring my face closer to hers, her body seems to stiffen, her grip on my hand tightening. As worried as I was, it seemed almost natural when our lips met, a soft smack echoing in the room. 

I couldn't explain what I was feeling, but it felt just as electrifying as turning Super Saiyan for the first time. Caulifla and I pull away from each other and look in each other's eyes. Caulifla smiles and reaches toward me, her hands reaching for my hair tie. I was very selective about my hair, and Caulifla was practically the only person allowed to touch it. I feel her fingers gently untangling the tie out of my hair, and I feel my hair caress down my shoulders, reaching the middle of my back. 

"I always thought you were so pretty with your hair down," Caulifla whispers, nuzzling into my neck. I move my hand to rest on her back, my fingertips tracing small circles within her spine. She hums softly and I feel her pull herself up. 

"Can we do that kissing thing again?" 

I laugh at the sudden request, and nod slightly. Caulifla looks nervous and leans in, her face meeting mine once again. 

We exchange a kiss again, but Caulifla doesn't stop. She keeps continuing, her hands tousling my hair. I feel my heart pounding and I feel her hands starting to move down to grip my shoulders. Caulifla then positions herself so her legs are basically hugging my waist, pulling me in as close as she can. 

As if she was moving on a natural cue, I felt Caulifla's tongue enter my mouth. It took me by complete surprise, and I accidentally gripped into Caulifla's flesh. She groaned and bit my lip, making me exclaim in shock. Caulifla pulls away, looking up at me. 

"I don't know... What's going on with me..." Caulifla huffs, her face beet red. I move my hands to her thighs, carefully caressing her, and I feel her shudder. 

"Ugh....aah...Kale...I feel so...so weird..."

I wasn't used to Caulifla being out of control at all. She was always so calm, so cool, so level headed and tough, those qualities of hers that I admired so very much. Now I could feel her breath quickening and her body sinking into mine, her hot breath grazing against my neck, giving me goosebumps. I could feel her surprisingly delicate fingers scratching at my back as I continued to carefully caress her thighs. Her body felt so strong, so supple, it almost put me in a daze feeling her muscle structure. Caulifla was perfect in every way. I could smell a specific scent starting to develop off of her, one that intrigued some kind of carnal interest within me.

Caulifla gets closer to me and starts kissing me again, and it feels like she's ever so slightly moving her hips against my leg, whether she's conscious of it or not. I can feel how hot her body is getting, and it's starting to drive me a bit crazy.

I move my hands to her hips and press her body against mine, making her gasp and collapse into my chest. She seemed to follow a rhythm close to mine, her breath getting heavier and hotter every second.

"Why does it feel so...so good down there when I'm against you, Kale..." Caulifla whispers, almost barely audible. I can see that she's a mess, she's starting to sweat and I can feel her nails digging into my side. I push her away from me and she gives me a strange look until she looks down at my hands, which are now digging underneath her bra. She gets my cue and pushes my hands away, stripping her top. I never realized how much her bra had suppressed the size of her chest, but it certainly made my eyes widen when I saw her actual breasts for the first time. I feel Caulifla digging underneath my top now, and she's already got it rolled up to my chest.

"Obviously you gotta too, weirdo..." Caulifla huffs, attempting to be cool. She yanks my shirt over my head, annoying me a bit as it kinda hurt, but she immediately bites into my chest, throwing any kind of previous feelings away.

"Ack...!" I cry out from the sudden pain and I dig my nails into Caulifla's back, feeling her shudder in response. She licks the spot where she just bit me and moves further down my chest.

"Wh...what are you doing?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"I don't even know, I'm just going off of...senses I guess," Caulifla mumbles, kissing my breast and easing her way to my right nipple, her left hand moving to grip my hips, her fingers digging underneath my clothes. I can feel my heart pounding and for the first time I'm caught off guard. I can't handle the feelings overtaking my body, and just when I think it's too much, I feel her tongue against my nipple.

"Oh my Lords..." I huff, moving my hands to grip the sheets on her bed. I end up collapsing to my back and Caulifla adjusts herself so that she's now on top of me. Before I can register what's even going on, she continues bombarding me with her tongue, sending strange sensations through my body. She moves down toward my naval and kisses it before suddenly sitting up.

"Take off the rest of your clothes, Kale," Caulifla asks, moving to strip the rest of hers as well. I nod and follow suit, of course surprised at the sudden request. As soon as I'm repositioned however, I can feel my own body heat radiating off of me. I could feel some kind of moisture developing between my legs, and I really wanted to be touched there. Caulifla moves between my legs to sit between them, resting her hands on my hips, examining me. I wriggle, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ahh...why are you looking so close, Cauli..." I mumble, looking away. I feel her thumb caress the mound on top of my...pussy? Vagina? Some strange human term I couldn't recall, but Lords, I could feel my body melt as soon as she touched me. She increased the pressure of her thumb and started rubbing me, making me gasp. My eyes screw themselves shut as I feel my body naturally following her fingers, again feeling a shockwave of unknown pleasure after she moves to touch what was...well, something that was the most sensitive part of my body. I can't help but moan and feel my legs shift further apart, and Caulifla seems to gasp in surprise.

"Ah...it's like mine..." I hear her whisper. I peek and see that she has starting touching herself too, hearing a wet noise coming from her, seeing her fingers glistening with some kind of fluid. She meets my eyes and I look away, hearing her giggle a bit.

"Did you like seeing that? How about I do it to you now..." Caulifla coos, moving to caress the folds between my sex, feeling a tip of her finger teasing my entrance. Obviously I had explored my body before, but it felt so foreign when Caulifla was doing it to me, almost as if I was experiencing it for the first time again. I feel her finger unexpectedly enter the full way in and I gasp, sitting up to grip Caulifla's shoulders. She slides her finger out, seemingly a bit annoyed and moves to reposition herself behind me.

"There...that's a bit easier," Caulifla mumbles, and I feel her arm wrapping around my hip, her fingers moving to caress what I think is my clitoris once again, making me press back against her body.

"Ugh...that feels...really good, Caulifla," I moan, unknowingly moving my hand toward hers. I grip it slightly and I feel her react with surprise, but I guide her hand further down my sex, almost pleading with my fingers for her to put her own inside me again. She seems to understand the cue and moves to press herself inside me again, except this time I feel two fingers.

"Urk...!" I gasp, muttering obscenities. It felt extremely good but had hurt a bit, my body starting to feel a bit numb as she moved her fingers much faster than before. I could feel my body getting even hotter, sweat dripping down my back, my legs spread as far as they can, my body grinding against Caulifla's palm as she continues to "fuck" me.

"Damn, Kale...does that feel that good? Hee he..." I hear Caulifla talking to herself, increasing her speed once again. I feel my eyes roll back into my head, even feeling my ki spike from the pleasure. Something was starting to brew in my lower body, as if an explosion was building. It was getting harder for me to breathe and control my gasps of pleasure, and Caulifla's strong grip on my side only drove me more insane. Each time I felt her fingers entering and exiting me I could feel some sort of climax coming, one that was much stronger than any I was used to when I had experimented on my own.

"Please...don't stop, don't stop..." I plead in between breaths, my nails digging into Caulifla's thigh. She growls and seems to go as fast as she can, making me loudly moan.

"Oh...!! My Lords, that feels so good!" I can't help but explain, feeling my body start to seize. I can even feel my sex starting to go numb and my muscles tighten around Caulifla's fingers.

"I'm... I'm going to..." I cry out, almost gasping for air. I feel Caulifla bite into me and that's enough to push me over the edge, almost pushing me to the point of going Super Saiyan.

I feel myself clench hard against Caulifla's fingers, feeling myself getting extremely wet as I rocked myself against her hand, feeling cascades of pleasure as I did. I start to slow down, each press against her hand fading out my pleasure, my body feeling overwhelmed. I feel Caulifla take her fingers out of me, and I see they're covered in some clear fluid, which the rest of my sex is covered with too. I can see my pelvis shaking, as if my body was still looking for pleasure, and I finally collapse into Caulifla's body, bringing her hand to my mouth and kissing it. I grip her hand tightly and she wraps her arms around me, bringing her groin almost right against my back. I could feel that she herself seemed incredibly aroused as she pulled me a little tighter, her head framing itself around my neck.

"I think I almost experienced what you did...please...I want to feel it from you pleasing me too..." Caulifla whispers in my ear, biting it. I grip her hands tightly and press myself further into her body, a moan escaping her mouth. I only now noticed how hot and sticky Caulifla sounded when she was turned on, and it seemed to reinvigorate a spark within my body. I pull Caulifla's hands away from my body and turn to face her, kissing her. She gladly indulges and hooks her arms around my neck. I move to kiss her neck and begin to work my way down toward her naval, Caulifla's hands moving to my scalp. I move further down toward her sex until I'm almost facing it head on, her sweet scent arousing me.

"Hey, what are you go...OH...my God..." Caulifla cuts herself off as she feels my tongue press itself between her lips, grazing gently against her clit.

"F-fuck...oh...why does that feel so amazing..." Caulifla cries and I feel her fingers dig into my scalp. I ramp up the vigor with my tongue, my hands moving to caress her inner thighs, my nails digging into her very slightly. I can hear her attempt to stifle a cry of pleasure and I feel her pull my head closer as I continue to savor her flavor.

I press my tongue against the entrance to her sex, attempting to push myself in. I move my hands to help spread her open, feeling my tongue enter inside her tight opening. She digs her fingers in with so much ferocity that I almost bite my own tongue, but I continue to pleasure her. I can feel her fluids coating my tongue, her taste a mix of sour and sweet easing itself down my throat. I guide my right hand as best as I can to meet her clit, but I feel Caulifla almost slap my hand away as she starts to pleasure herself there instead.

"Haaaah....just focus on that....don't quit, just...ugh, just keep going like that..."

I can feel Caulifla's body start to stiffen as I continue to please her as best I can with my tongue, seeing how she reacts very strongly when I make contact with a somewhat spongy feeling part of her sex. She digs her nails into my head again and I hear her starting to moan louder, almost to a shout.

"I'm gonna explode, I'm gonna explode, I'm gonna..." I hear Caulifla keep repeating to herself in between cries of pleasure, feeling her hand above me moving with much vigor. Suddenly, I feel her move her hands to my cheeks and she pushes my face away, crying out.

"I'm....!!!!! It's happening!"

I see Caulifla's body twitch and her head cocks back, and what feels like instinct, I move to caress her clit ever so slightly, making her drop her hands to my shoulders, gripping them with a mighty force.

Caulifla cries out in pure ecstasy and I feel something splash against my hand as she tries her best to get against my skin, rubbing herself as hard as she can.

She cries out a few more times and finally lets go of my body, sighing in relief. I carefully move myself away as to not disturb her and position myself to lay beside her, bringing a loose blanket with me to cover ourselves, moving to rest my head on her chest, sighing and closing my eyes.

I feel her hand move to pet my hair, and I can hear her humming, something she really only did when she was feeling genuinely good. I smile to myself and nuzzle against her more. Caulifla moves herself to spoon her body against mine, holding me tight.

"I...I really enjoyed that, Kale. I mean, obviously but...like...damn it, you know what I mean," Caulifla grumbles, stumbling over her words. I smile, sighing to myself.

"I know. I did too. I...want to keep experiencing new things with you. Even when we're in the after life together, we'll be the strongest duo that ever lived," I tell her softly, genuinely believing it.

"That's right!" Caulifla exclaims, making me giggle. I feel. Her pet my hair and I sigh, feeling a wave of tiredness suddenly starting to affect my body.

"We'll never be apart, ever." Caulifla reassures me, squeezing me gently.

"That's right," I smile to myself, feeling a warmth like no other enveloping my body.

"Never ever."


End file.
